Haunted BattleTram!
"Haunted BattleTram!" is the sixth episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis When The MC Bat Commander steals food from a graveyard, the ghost of Bob Higgensbottom seeks revenge on The Aquabats! The Battletram becomes overrun with mischievous apparitions, and the gang must find out how to get things back to normal. Will they be able to shoo off the spirits before things get too out of hand? Plot (contains spoilers) The Aquabats are chased by a pumpkin headed being in a graveyard at night. After being squirted in the eye by Jimmy, Ricky takes off the head the declares that Jimmy's now "It." Eaglebones voices his concern about playing pumpkin head tag in a graveyard, and the MCBC dismisses his fears while munching on some food he found on a grave marker. While the MCBC is being rebuked by Eaglebones for taking an offering to the dead, Crash gets some orange goop on his hand while looking around for food to take for himself. After Jimmy collects the orange substance, the bats return to the Battletram. As Ricky gets on board, he feels a presence and a strange wind, although he does not know what it is. While playing a video game, the MCBC is approached by Eaglebones, who tells him that the spirit world has been uneasy since their departure from the graveyard only to be blown off. Meanwhile, Jimmy works with the orange substance and after he discovers tiny ghosts inside it, he deduces it to be ectoplasmic residue. His lab is then haunted by a sudden stack of books, very similar to a poltergeist style of haunting. He collects the bats to share his findings when the ghost causes a blackout, followed by a sudden stack of chairs, which freaks Crash out. Jimmy gives them all ghost vision goggles and the MCBC orders everyone to spread out and find the ghost while he stays watch in the main room playing his video game. Jimmy detects the ghost in his lab, but when it manifests itself as an old-timey man with a beard and boater hat, Jimmy screams and is possibly incapacitated. Crash then is confronted by the ghost in the hallway, and is slimed when he runs through the ghost on the way to the safety of the bathroom. Ricky finds a beautiful lady ghost in the sleeping quarters, and attempts to flirt with her, but the ghost quickly reveals itself to be the same old bearded man and freaks out Ricky by levitating the bed sheets everywhere. After trying to get Crash to open the door to the bathroom, Ricky finds a cartoon behind the door to the back exit. As the MCBC continues to play his game, he feels a presence behind him. Pausing, he dons the goggles to look behind him, but when he looks back at the game, the goggles reveal a pixelated figure with a beard and boater hat. The ghost then comes out of the TV in the form of a horrifying floating head and pulls the MCBC inside of the TV. Eaglebones discovers him in the TV and rallies the other band members to help him out - minus Crash, who won't come out of the bathroom. As they prepare to rescue him, the MCBC is visited by the ghost, who reveals that he is ticked off because of the burrito the MCBC ate. They throw a shoe tied to a rope into the ghost dimension, hitting the MCBC in the neck, and then pull him out covered in ectoplasmic goo. The Aquabats return to the graveyard and replace the food taken from the grave of Bob Higgensbottom by the MCBC: a hand made burrito - with fresh healthy veggies - and a large cherry-swordfish slushi . Bob then comes out of the BattleTram and tells the bats that he feels a whole lot better about the situation. He then sings a very informative song about his personal property and returns to his grave. As the bats drive off playing a 4-player version of the video game, Jimmy checks his video screen to see that Crash is still indeed in the bathroom, worrying about ghosts. Characters *The MC Bat Commander *EagleBones Falconhawk *Ricky Fitness *Crash McLarson *Jimmy the Robot *Bob Higgensbottom *The Fox Man Cartoons It's a cartoon! Jimmy remains trapped by the Underwater King, who teases him about his abandonment by his friends. Jimmy sings a musical number about friendship and then accidentally zaps his new avian friend. Meanwhile, as the Aquabats approach the underwater city to rescue Jimmy, the MCBC decided the perfect parking spot and Eaglebones does some fancy sub-driving during the ensuing flood. Can The Aquabats rescue Jimmy before he short circuits? Find out next time! Lil Bat cartoon The Lil' bat is super excited to find some wild onions, but learns the hard way that doors opening in giant onions are not always what they seem. Commercial New from Gloopy, it's Mummy Spray. The spray that repels Mummies. "Mummy Spray in every room. Send those mummies to the toooooomb. from gloopyyy." The commercial starts off with a family enjoying dinner when the young boy informs his mommy of the mummy in their kitchen. The mommy tries using a broom to no avail, but finds instant success after using Mummy Spray. The commercial then highlights several other places where Mummy Spray comes in handy, like at the movies, or while camping. Music What Is Friendship? Jimmy sings a song about the meaning of friendship while trapped in jail. This Is My Personal Property! The ghost of Bob Higgensbottom angrily sings about taking his personal property. Trivia Cultural References *MCBC appears to be playing some sort of "Honey Badger" game based off of "The Badger Song" flash animation by Jonti Picking. *The video game seems to have similar graphics and aesthetics to many of the games released by Videlectrix , the makers of such games as "Snake Boxer 5," and "Thy DungeonMan 3" *The pause jingle from the Nintendo video game "Super Mario Bros." can be heard when the Commander pauses his game. The controller he is using is a modded Nintendo Entertainment System controller. *A lot of the ghost references in this episode are from the movie Poltergeist. The sudden stacking of furniture, the entrapment of a character in a ghost dimension, even the use of rope to rescue that character are all mirrored in that movie. Aquabats Trivia *the Fox-man is crouched in front of a head stone just before Jimmy takes off his pumpkin head *The pumpkin head that Ricky wears during the game of tag is a reference to an old Aquabat villain Pumpkin Face. He was one of the featured antagonists in the old pilot attempt, The Aquabats in Color! *During the commercial for Mummy Spray, a box of Snakey Snacks can be seen. Production Trivia *During the montage for the musical number in the cartoon segment, Eaglebones is briefly shown playing guitar right-handed. This is either a mistake, or Bones is far more talented than he lets on. *The Mummy Spray Commercial is one of several commercial segments produced by the Mega64 team. Gallery Videos Photos insert screen captures or stills from the episode here. Behind the scenes pictures can also go here '' vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h05m11s175.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h05m20s8.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h05m26s64.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h05m46s1.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h06m07s191.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h06m12s191.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h06m20s89.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h06m26s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h08m35s167.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h08m56s109.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h09m21s94.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h09m32s188.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h10m27s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h10m37s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h11m23s37.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h11m39s202.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h11m44s249.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h11m55s107.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h12m38s20.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h14m10s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h14m18s244.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h14m28s100.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h15m03s196.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h15m15s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h15m23s135.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h15m28s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h15m44s94.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h15m53s179.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h15m59s236.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h16m13s126.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h18m06s233.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h18m16s80.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h19m39s151.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h20m00s89.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h20m37s201.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h20m49s38.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h20m54s117.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h20m58s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h22m10s97.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h22m20s209.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h22m33s85.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h22m39s146.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h22m54s39.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h23m01s110.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h23m17s19.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h23m26s99.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h23m56s148.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h24m54s219.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h25m07s95.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h25m25s1.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h25m44s209.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h25m53s34.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h26m59s185.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h27m05s252.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h27m28s212.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h27m34s20.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h29m48s79.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h30m00s208.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h31m46s239.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h31m57s93.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h32m06s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h32m37s239.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h33m06s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h33m33s27.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h33m45s156.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h33m58s27.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h34m03s74.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h34m10s119.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h34m22s5.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h34m31s103.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h34m37s163.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h38m56s187.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h39m24s196.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h39m40s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h39m43s158.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h39m51s229.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h40m00s56.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h40m09s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h40m18s243.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h40m26s70.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h40m35s151.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h48m16s161.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h48m38s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h49m01s88.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h49m17s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h49m41s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h49m55s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h01m21s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h01m32s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h02m13s71.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h02m23s179.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h02m37s61.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h02m43s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h02m49s182.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h03m13s167.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h03m34s121.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h03m54s67.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h03m59s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h04m04s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h04m10s231.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h04m19s62.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h04m27s144.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h04m49s101.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h04m59s202.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h05m18s106.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h05m58s22.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h06m28s59.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h06m34s125.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h06m50s26.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h07m05s179.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h07m11s240.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h07m29s103.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h07m41s23.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h11m19s172.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h11m25s222.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h34m51s37.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h35m00s130.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h35m06s190.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h35m13s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h35m26s135.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h35m38s3.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h35m53s144.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h36m02s234.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h36m12s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h36m31s15.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h36m36s65.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h36m51s223.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h37m00s47.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h37m06s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h37m12s173.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h37m17s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h37m34s140.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h38m10s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h38m18s60.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h38m45s83.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h46m58s142.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h47m04s209.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h47m16s56.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h47m21s123.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h47m33s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h47m40s41.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h47m52s178.png '' Category:Episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show